


Our song

by Glowcloudwasright



Category: Lumberjanes
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, and is also very dramatic, but for one of the songs, lots of love songs, lots of songs, mal serenades molly, short but sweet, slight mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowcloudwasright/pseuds/Glowcloudwasright
Summary: Mal wants to dedicate a song to Molly, but none of her options or any suggestions by the other girls seem to be the one that truly expresses how she feels.
Relationships: Mal/Molly (Lumberjanes), slight Jo/april
Kudos: 10





	Our song

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my mind for a while, so glad I got to write it. Also, you can tell a lot about my music taste with this.

As Jo, April and Ripley entered their cabin the sound of scrunching paper filled their ears, until a fugitive paper ball hit Ripley directly on the face.

“Hey!” She cried out, looking back at the source of the projectile.

It was Mal, who was sitting on the floor with her guitar, scribbling on her notepad frantically.

“What’s going on, Mal?” Asked Jo, grabbing one of the several papers on the ground and inspecting it curiously.

“I want to surprise Molly tonight. I brought my guitar to camp and haven’t sung a single song to her this whole time.” Said Mal, as she continued to scribble some notes on a paper.

“But you always play at the campfires.” Pointed out Ripley, scrunching her nose at Mal’s scribbles.

The three girls flocked around Mal to pay more attention to what she was writing, or trying to write. April and Jo sat next to each other at the nearest bunk and Ripley flopped down on her own mattress.

“But that’s for us. This one will be just for Molly. A serenade… or whatever.” Mal said, a slight blush appearing on her face. “But I don’t know what to sing! Agh.”

“That’s so sweeeet!” April swoon at the idea of the gesture. “Don’t you guys have a couple song or something?”

Mal looked up from her guitar strings; April’s words seemed to stress her out a little more.

“We don’t. That’s part of why this is so important, this could become OUR song, so it has to be a good song. A GREAT song.” Mal rested her chin on the guitar and let out a sigh, starting to feel overwhelmed.

“Maybe you’re stressing too much. Some couples don’t have a song at all, some have several.” Jo commented, trying to relax her friend.

“Wait, do we have a song?” Asked April suddenly, turning to face Jo.

“Sure we do. It’s “Beauty and the Beast”” Said Jo with a toothy smile and turning to April.

“Awwww Jo… Wait a minute.” Once April caught up on her girlfriends joke she grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at her face. Jo couldn’t catch it on time from laughing so hard at April’s reaction, falling back on the bunk bed.

“What about her favorite song?” Ripley chimed in from her own bed.

“I want it to be original, and also, a love song.” Ripley fell back on the mattress with a sigh.

“Those are way too many boxes to check off, Mal.” Answered the younger girl.

“I know, I’m going crazy.” It was now Mal’s turn to fall back with a sigh, this time on the cabin’s wood floor.

Once Jo caught back her breath and April ceased her attack on her, Jo sat back up, adjusting her hair.

“Okay, let’s see what options you have so far.”

Mal pulled out a scrunched up paper, it seemed like she had been carrying it for a while, writing and erasing and crossing off words in it until it was more grey than white.

“Alright. Now I’m a believer by The monkees?” Mal asked, reading the first entry on her list that wasn’t crossed out.

“The one from Shrek?” Asked April, holding back a laugh.

“That one’s perfect!” Ripley beamed up at the suggestion.

“Okay, definitely not that one.” Mal quickly crossed that one out.

Ripley groaned sadly in complain.

Mal moved on to the second choice. “Drops of Jupiter by Train?”

“What is that song even about?” Asked Jo.

“I’m… not sure. The part with the fried chicken and Tae-Bo is confusing.” Mal admitted.

“Then maybe pick a song that you both understand? I don’t think Molly even does Tae-Bo.” April commented, as Mal crossed off that option.

“What about Galway girl by Ed Sheeran?” Mal jumped a little at this one, this was one of her favorites.

“Oh, Molly’s Irish?” Jo asked curious, eyeing the list from behind Mal.

“I thought she was American.” Ripley said, turning her head slightly in confusion.

“She’s… not Irish. I think her dad’s Swedish or something.” Mal said as her shoulders fell down, another option being crossed off.

Mal’s list was getting considerably smaller, but she was determined to find the perfect song for her girlfriend.

“What about There she goes by The La’s? Sixpence none the richer’s cover is really sweet and the song is a classic.”

April and Jo exchanged a look, debating on who should tell her first.

“You… do know that song is about drugs, right?” It was Jo who delivered the news.

Mal groaned in exasperation. Why was finding a good love song so hard?

“Hey but maybe you can change the meaning!” April offered, trying to be sympathetic of Mal’s choice.

“Oh, what about pretty girl by Hayley Kiyoko?” April suggested, not aware that this would send the three of them on a quick round of song suggestions.

Mal, however, was quicker to shut them down. “Too simple.”

“Fast car by Tracy Chapman!”

“Too depressing.”

“My girl by The temptations.”

“Too corny.”

“All of me by John Legend.”

“Too cliché.”

“A thousand years by Christina Perri.”

“Too twilight.”

“Despacito!”

“NO.”

“Yeah, fair enough.” Ripley admitted after suggesting the song.

Mal scrunched up the paper with scribbled songs up in a ball and threw it across the room, along with several other paper balls from earlier.

Suddenly, the door of the cabin opened up, prompting Mal to quickly get up and hide her guitar under the bed in fear Molly would see her practicing for her surprise.

“What is going on here?” Luckily it was only Jen.

Less luckily, she noticed how he cabin had been filled with paper balls everywhere, tossed in exasperation in the last hours. Mal breathed in relief, pulling her guitar back from under the bed.

“Mal wants to sing a song to Molly.” Ripley explained as she greeted Jen.

“Aw, that’s sweet…” Jen smiled. “Bu why does the cabin look like a middle school classroom?”

“Because music hates me!” Mal said dramatically, flopping back to her previous position, laying face up on the cabin floor.

“She can’t think of a song to sing to her.” April explained, getting up to pick up some of the paper balls.

“We’re helping her pick one.” Jo then joined and then Ripley, Mal couldn’t move.

“But why don’t you just write one for her? You’ve written songs before.” Jen said, placing down her book at the table near her.

Mal shot up at Jen’s words. Why hadn’t she thought of that? No song was going to be perfect because those were other people’s lyrics, other people’s vision of love. She needed to put her own feelings into words if she wanted it to be perfect. If she wanted it to reflect how much she loved Molly. And she might already have a good idea of where to start writing.

“Jen you’re a genius!” Said Mal as she grabbed her notepad, pencil and her guitar.

“Oh, well. Thanks.” Then Mal hurried out the door. “Wait! What about this mess?!” Jen called back for her but it was too late, Mal was sprinting through camp off to who knows where.

Her quest to find the perfect words for the song took Mal all over camp and even a little into the woods, trying to pass by every single place where she remembered a happy moment with Molly. To be fair, there were several places that checked off that description, some as far away as to the other dimension to The place of lost things, but Mal wasn’t about to venture back there just for some song writing inspiration.

Camp was more than enough, because camp was more than enough for both of them anyway. They met there by the flagpole on the first day of camp; they shared their first date on a picnic near the old hiking trail; shared their first kiss underneath the old oak tree that grew near the soccer field and shared a view of the meteorite shower right there on top of their cabin’s roof. Mal couldn’t ask for more perfect memories with Molly and the song was starting to convey that.

That night Mal and Molly were supposed to meet underneath that same old oak, just after dinner under Mal’s excuse that she wanted to give Molly a surprise. Molly insisted she didn’t have to surprise her or give her anything, but getting to be alone with Mal for a while was excuse enough for Molly to show up.

Underneath the tree there was Mal, holding her guitar in place and visibly nervous, dimly lit by a lamp she had brought along.

“Mal what’s all this?” Asked Molly with a smile, seeing her girlfriend with her guitar ready in place.

“This is your surprise.” Said Mal with a sweet smile.

As she strummed the first few notes of the song all the nerves where gone, as she got lost in the lyrics she proudly composed for her girlfriend. Molly was surprised to say the least, the goofy smile on her face growing even wider as the song played on and the blush on her cheeks getting redder with every word Mal sang, about how Molly’s eyes shined the most beautiful green Mal had ever seen, how her golden hair looked like the summer sun and how Molly’s voice made her the most brave she’s ever been while simultaneously melting her into a puddle every time Molly spoke.

This was the song Mal had been searching for, because it was theirs and only theirs.

As the last notes of the song faded away into the cold air around them, Molly felt tears starting to form in her eyes. Mal breathed out in relief, not sure about how the whole performance had gone since she was so lost in it. She believed it was quite successful when Molly beamed up and launched herself at her in a tight hug that sent the pair to the ground laughing. 

“I love you, Mal.” Molly said, still fighting back tears.

“I love you too, Mol.” Mal answered, almost cut short by a sweet kiss from Molly. 

**Author's Note:**

> In casi you're wondering, Jo and April's song is Pumpkin by The Regrettes.


End file.
